


he knew that soon the day would come, -

by rosegoldtaes



Series: somnus. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Gen, Kinda spoilers but not really, Light Angst, M/M, its angst bc its irony, my other friend loved it in contrast: "sadness is the only staple food in this household thx", one of my friends read this and punched me lol, talks about the future, the angst isnt really direct btw, this thing is super fucking short lmao, vague but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldtaes/pseuds/rosegoldtaes
Summary: “Wish I could just stay in your arms forever, though. Never felt safer than I do when you’ve got me all wrapped up like this.” To prove his point, he makes a show of snuggling up to the older man, the two of them laughing quietly, basking in the intimacy once Noctis had stilled.“Then do it, little king. Stay with me forever,” Nyx hums against his neck, a gentle smile curving his lips.A sad smile curves his own lips, small and bittersweet. "Okay, Nyx."





	he knew that soon the day would come, -

Sitting at the fire, eternal night around them, things are as neutral as they could be. Things certainly aren’t good, but not inherently bad either. Not yet, anyway. Nyx was sitting somewhere closer to the fire, talking to one of the others about something or other, but Noctis? Noctis feels numb. Nothing but aching numbness; the knowledge of his fate and the identity of the Astral who brought it upon him weighing on his shoulders.

 _“I couldn’t let you die, Little Noctis,” Somnus had said. Her hair was just as long as it was all of those years ago, nearly down to her knees and a lively white, like Oracle magic coursed through each strand. Her skin was just as golden brown, her eyes the same stormy blue beneath furrowed brows.“I’ve never liked taking infants - they’re so little, and they’ve seen nothing of the world, nothing of themselves. It isn’t fair to bring infants to the Other Side, and it certainly wouldn’t have been fair to have taken_ you _to the Other Side. I couldn’t let you die. Not when you’d never even opened your eyes to see the world that would celebrate you.”_

Noctis snorted. _Celebrate_ me _, right. Think she meant my being a -_

“Hey, little king,” Nyx greets, effectively cutting off his thoughts and sitting down behind Noctis. He puts his chin over his lover’s shoulder, looking at the night around them. “For as long as it’s been, the night’s been pretty, at least. Could be a worse Eternal Night to look at all the time.”

“I suppose, but it’ll go away soon enough,” Noctis murmurs, leaning back into the Glaive’s embrace. “Wish I could just stay in your arms forever, though. Never felt safer than I do when you’ve got me all wrapped up like this.” To prove his point, he makes a show of snuggling up to the older man, the two of them laughing quietly at hus antics, basking in the intimacy once Noctis had stilled.

“Then do it, little king. Stay with me forever,” Nyx hums against his neck, a gentle smile curving his lips.

A sad smile curves his own lips, small and bittersweet. “Okay, Nyx.”

 

_\- but he knew, that he had promises to stay true to._


End file.
